Kokuren no Kodomotachi: Children of Nations
by melonkitty
Summary: Two girls interrupt the Nations' meeting to speak with some of them. Leading many them to wonder about some of their more personal, less known, deeds...
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: A friend of mine and I are writing this together, WhiteCrow wrote this chapter and we're posting it on my account, given that she doesn't have one. Enough of my rambling, enjoy! ~melonkity]**

Kokuren no Kodomo-tachi: Children of Nations

An APH fanfic by WhiteCrow and melonkitty.

Chapter 1

Machigatta

How it happens? Well, you've all heard of that. Hopefully, your parents have sat you down and traumatized the shit out of you. So, please, don't ask me again.

But you have more questions. Of course. It happens in this world, where many things are questioned and few are answered. Things happen that need explaining and barely any answers come forth. Think of Roswell; it was never truly explained and everything was swept under the rug. It happens all the time.

Now, let me introduce to you a hidden fact; there are hidden people. They are protected specially by the government and their identities are made secret. To us, they don't exist. False information covers everything about them up. These people, dear friends, represent the countries and are embodiments of all of the nations all over the world. If anyone found out… well, it could be disastrous.

You see, the human race experiments with things they don't understand and sometimes, those who want to know more end up going to dangerous and insane lengths.

Now you ask what can be done with the embodiment of a nation. Will the country itself hurt when the person hurts? What happens when a nation does this or that? Well, you will soon find out.

They can have children but having children might be a mistake. It would result in a horrid burden being placed on the child because the child would be a physical representation of the people occupying the country.

They exist as well but not in our sight. They live protected as well but heavily guarded then their parents. They are the people… so who knows what would happen if they were in danger?

And so our story starts here, dear friends.

After this is done, however, I will have to kill you.

Sweet dreams…

It started as a normal day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, France was trying to rape everyone within a hundred mile radius…

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, FRANCIS! PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!"

This scream came from the formerly powerful and eternally grumpy Arthur Kirkland, representing the country of England. The countries were once again holding a meeting of world issues and other such things. Like normal, everything had gone awry and everyone had found someone to annoy. Due to old scars and conflicting personalities, everyone had a bone to pick with someone else.

France was running around the room without any clothes on, Belarus had her brother Russia hiding under the meeting table, England and America were arguing once again, and Switzerland found that the gun on his belt was looking more and more like his bestest friend in the world.

The meeting had dissolved to total chaos and once again, someone had to get everyone settled down… that someone being Germany. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from his seat and placed his palms on the table.

With a loud booming voice, he yelled, "QUIET!"

At this, everyone turned to face the burly nation with ears open and mouths closed. Even Belarus had taken her attention off of her shaking brother hiding beneath the table. Germany took the moment of silence to fix his tie and then fixed his steely blue eyes on the now attentive crowd.

"May I remind all of you that we are here to solve problems, not make them?" he lectured, his voice booming through all of their ears and resounding throughout the room. "This happens every time we are here! For once, we need to put aside all of our mishaps and difference and actually get something accomplished!"

There was a sudden pause among the nations. They looked at each other, afraid to speak and cause another riot. From the back, someone cleared their throat.

"Um… How about world hunger…?" timid Lithuania asked from the back.

"Yeah… That could work…" the group murmured and Germany felt a smile pick at the corner of his lips. It was working! They were getting somewhere!

"So… Uh… How should we deal with that?" North Italy asked quietly, looking around.

"We could send money," Finland suggested. "That way they have something."

"No… That won't work," England muttered, shaking his head. "We need to send actual food."

"We need money for that…" America pointed out. "Food costs money."

"I know that, you gi-" Germany glared at England, making him hold his tongue. "I mean… Yes, that's an issue. But we could talk to our superiors and get people to donate to food drives and such."

"I agree with England-san," Japan said quietly.

"You agree with everyone, Honda," Denmark snorted and got a warning glare from Germany. "And that's good 'cause I agree with England too! Yay!" He flashed a goofy, yet nervous smile in Germany's direction to be let off the hook.

"So that issue is taken care of," Germany said, taking a seat again. "What else can we talk about?"

"Restraining orders?" Russia suggested, keeping a close eye on his little sister.

"No," Germany responded.

"How about that recession of Amérique's?" France asked. "That seems to be an issue."

"It's his own bloody fault…" England snorted. "That's what happens when you spend too much money."

"Hey, it's not all my fault!" America retorted.

"Really?" England questioned. "Remember that cold you gave everyone in the thirties? You know, the Great Depression?"

"Once again, not entirely my fault!" America argued. "I didn't start World War I!"

"Amerika! England!" Germany interjected, switching to his national tongue.

The two ignored the German, continuing to bicker. While America and England rifled through past occurrences and started to point fingers, other nations started to argue with each other as well. Spain had started to tease South Italy again, met with a string of curses and stinging comments. Prussia began to harass Austria, resulting in Hungary chasing him around with her frying pan. Belarus had started to chase after Russia again while South Korea had taken the opportunity to sneak up behind Japan and grope his non-existent boobies.

Germany held his face in his hands as the room once again fell into complete chaos. He had tried so hard and it had all fallen back into chaos. He looked up as a hand touched his shoulder.

"G-Germany…" Italy said shakily, clinging onto his friend. "Big brother France took his clothes off again and he scaring me…"

"Ah~! Dear Italie, come here!" France called out. "Big brother has a surprise for you~!"

"Germany!" Italy screeched as he felt France grab his underarms. "Heeeelp!"

"Unhand him, you bastard!" Germany bellowed, turning around to save his innocent friend from, well, losing his innocence.

"But Allemagne, we're just going to play a game…" the nude Frenchman responded.

"Game my ass!" Germany snarled and grabbed one of Italy's arms, pulling hard.

"Germany! That hurts!" Italy squeaked but was ignored.

"Italie is mine!" France pulled on the Italian's other arm, causing another squeak of protest to emit from the young nation.

As they proceeded to play their twisted version of tug-of-war, France and Germany did not notice the two people who had just entered the chaotic mess of a meeting room. They were both young women, sixteen or seventeen years of age, but looked drastically different. One of them was about 5'2 with straight brown hair and green eyes, no expression lingered on her face. The other was taller, about 5'10, with cropped brown hair, pierced ears, eyes that were a hazel, and glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose.

The two girls looked over the chaos and exchanged glances. The taller one shot a look at the shorter girl and the other covered her ears and nodded. With this signal, the tall girl pulled a pistol from her belt and shot a bullet into the ceiling.

This, like intended, got everyone's attention. Every nation turned their attention to the two women in the doorway, all wearing questioning and confused expressions. Japan, noticeably, stopped struggling against being molested by Korea and stared blankly at the two, trying to keep his jaw from dropping. Due to lack of resistance, Korea smiled and decided it was best to keep squeezing Japan's man boobies while he still could.

After a great deal of silence, England took all gentlemanly duties upon himself and decided to help their guests.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he greeted, straightening his tie. "May I be of assistance?"

"Kiss-ass…" America snorted and received a venomous glare from the British man.

"Anyways, can I help either of you two?" England said, turning back to him.

"Yeah, you can," the tall girl responded. "We need to talk with only eight of you. Everyone else needs to shove out."

"Erm…" England glanced around. "Very well then… Who do you wish to speak with."

"Amerika-san, Igirisu-san, Furansu-san, Roshia-san, Chugoku-san, Italia-san, Doitsu-san, and Nihon-san," the short girl said in a monotone voice, pointing to each country in turn, her finger lingering on Japan. "That is all."

"Erm… Okay…" England said and turned to everyone else. "I'm sorry everyone but you'll have to leave. The meeting is adjourned for today."

Almost immediately, everyone that had to leave did with cheers of relief and happiness. However, Canada walked out slowly, again disappointed by nobody noticing him throughout the entire meeting. The eight nations that were left took seats, France putting his clothes on, and so did the two girls.

"So, may we ask what this is about?" Germany asked seriously.

"Yes," the tall girl said. "But we have to get to that later. First of all, we must all introduce ourselves. Human names, dear nations."

The eight nations exchanged nervous looks but proceeded with the introductions.

"Alfred F Jones," America greeted with a half-smile.

"Arthur Kirkland," England said, straightening his tie.

"Francis Bonnefoy, dear mademoiselles," France winked.

"Ivan Braginski," Russia said with a smile, glad that Belarus was gone.

"Wang Yao, aru!" China grinned.

"F-Feliciano Vargas," Italy said shakily, hanging tightly onto Germany's arm.

"Ludwig," Germany said simply.

"Honda Kiku or in the Western world, Kiku Honda," Japan said with a polite bow.

"Wonderful to meet you all," the tall girl grinned. "My name is Afanasi Zaria and my friend here is Tsuki Katherina Meiyo. We have some interesting questions to ask all of you…"

**WhiteCrow: I wrote the first chapter, now it's 'kitty's turn...**

**melonkitty: O_O You gave Afanasi a gun?**

**WhiteCrow: *innocence* Yes, oh, and she's you by the way.**

**melonkitty: *slaps forehead* What am I going to do with you?**

**WhiteCrow: Dunno.**

**melonkitty: *rolls eyes* Rhetorical question silly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: MY TURN!]**

**WhiteCrow: YAY! It is finally done!**

**melonkitty: Yeah. After I lost the first draft!**

**WhiteCrow: *sniffles***

**melonkitty: No, no, no, don't cry! *frantic***

**WhiteCrow: WAAHHHHH!**

**melonkitty: O_O Uhh... On with the story! While I figure out a way to calm 'Crow down. "Hey, how about a nice Popsicle, huh?"**

**WhiteCrow: =D Okay!**

**melonkitty: Do you even remember what we were talking about?**

**WhiteCrow: No... But we should let the poor readers focus on the story now...**

**melonkitty: O_o Okay... **

Kokuren no Kodomo-tachi: Children of Nations

An APH fanfic by WhiteCrow and melonkitty.

**Chapter 2**

**Jinmon**

"What sort of questions, ladies?" Francis Bonnefoy asked with a smile and a hair flip.

Afanasi turned to him. "Wipe that perverted smirk of your face." She growled, stroking the gun that was still in her hand.

Francis gulped and remained silent.

"What my companion here is trying to ask is, dear nations: do you know what some of your…less honorable and…adventurous exploits result in?" Tsuki asked, looking straight in the eyes of Kiku Honda.

His own eyes went slightly wide at her implication and bowed his head.

"You make it sound so…political, Tsuki." Afanasi sneered, rolling her eyes as she replaced her weapon to it's holster.

"Of course, Nasi-chan, they have a less likelihood of misunderstanding." Tsuki replied with a slight reprimand.

"Ladies, are you trying to ask us if we are aware of what we do in our private lives results in?" Kiku Honda asked as he raised his head, looking straight at Tsuki.

Afanasi looked at him. "Indeed." She said with a slight frown.

"I am." Honda replied. "Tsuki knows that."

"I know _she_ does. You obviously do as well, but they do not." Afanasi growled waving her hand at the other nations, who remained unaware of what the three were talking about.

"Excuse me, but, we are not aware of what you speak of, please elaborate for us." Arthur said with a slight smile.

Afanasi sighed. Looking at the British incarnation she slowly replied, "Do you have any idea of what happens after you have bedded a woman, sir?"

Tea flew as Arthur Kirkland was rendered speechless.

"Tact, Nasi-chan, tact." Tsuki glared.

Afanasi shrugged.

"What my friend here told you with no regard what-so-ever is really exactly what we are here for." Tsuki began. "What you most of you are not aware of is that what happens from these…unusual unions, is detrimental to the possible resultant children."

"I believe, Musume-chan, that I can take it from here enough to explain." Kiku interrupted.

"Of course, father." Tsuki said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonzai

A long silence fell upon the room and its occupants, all throats closed in shock. Everyone's eyes floated to Japan with looks of shock plastered on their faces. The modest Japanese man kept his back turned to them but could feel their gazes beating down on his back like the summer sun.

"K-Kiku…?" Italy squeaked first, cringing slightly as he approached his friend. "What did that girl just say?"

"Tsuki-chan called me her father…" Kiku muttered, not turning to meet Feliciano's eyes. "And, indeed, it is the truth."

Tsuki nodded as if to confirm Kiku's statement.

France looked over to Afanasi with a smile. "And what of you, young lady?"

Within Afanasi a thread snapped and she pulled her gun on the unfortunate pervert.

"EEP!" France shrieked, throwing his hands up. "Don't shoot! I surrender!"

Germany shot a withering glare at the Frenchman and stepped forward, touching his Japanese friend's shoulder.

"Kiku," he started. "How did this happen?"

Japan turned to face Germany, a sad smile on his face. "Tsuki-chan's story is for another time, Doitsu-kun."

"He's right," Afanasi said, taking a seat. She kept her gun in her hand and slumped in her chair, her feet resting on the table. "We should get to the matter of how Tsuki and Kiku's situation connects to the rest of you."

Germany shot a glare at her, mostly for her dominative attitude and for the fact that her boots were possibly getting dirt on the newly cleaned table.

"Don't glare at me like that, _Germany_." She glared right back. "Tsuki, if you could continue…"

"Please, sit," the young girl said, politely and waited until everyone took a seat. She began her speech, "As representations of the nations, you all should know how closely guarded your identities are." Nods echoed around the room. "We, however, are guarded more than any of you. In fact, we do not even exist."

"We _shouldn't_, Tsuki. We apparently do exist since we are here, but that fact isn't important. Go on." Afanasi interrupted with a frown.

"Excuse me," England interrupted before Tsuki could continue. "I'm sorry but what do you mean by that, ma'am?"

Afanasi glared at him. "Technically speaking, Tsuki and I shouldn't exist. Neither should you for that matter, but since we do, it cannot be changed. What we are, though, is left for Tsuki to explain, I prefer to leave it to her."

Once again, another question was raised, this time by America. "I don't think that's what Arthur was getting at," he said. "I think he wanted to know what Tsuki meant by _her_ statement."

Afanasi grumbled under her breath, probably in another language, and slumped further down in her seat. Germany noted her behavior towards the situation and made sure to keep said attitude in mind.

"Arigato, Amerika-san," Tsuki said with a formal bow. "Igirisu-san has a good question. We know that you are all protected by your governments but you still are known by the outside. You go by your human names while it is not revealed that you are not truly human. As for Afanasi and I… well…"

She paused, thinking of how to explain.

"My mother is an American citizen," she continued. At this, America's face broke out in a broad grin. England made sure to step on his foot under the table. "I, however, am as well except that there is not a person known as Tsuki Meiyo in the US government's database. For school purposes and such, I go by a completely different name. It is the same for Nasi-chan. Therefore according to the US government, Nasi-chan and I do not exist as we are. Nor to any other government, save for one, each."

The nations threw each other nervous glances. What did this have to do with Japan? What did this have to do with _any_ of them?

"Excuse me, Ms. Meiyo," Germany said, clearing his throat. "But what do we have to do with this?"

"I can explain that," Afanasi said, sitting straight up in her seat and taking her feet off the table. "You all know how babies are made, right?" Her last remark had a playful and sarcastic ring to it.

"Nasi-chan!"

"What? It's the truth!"

Italy looked at Germany and tugged on his friend's sleeve. "Ludwig, how _are_ babies made?"

The German's face turned bright red as he tried to concentrate on the speech Afanasi had launched into.

"The citizens of a nation are considered the children of the nation," she said, keeping her sharp eyes on them. "What would the children of _you_ be?"

For the third time that day, silence settled over the meeting room. Afanasi stared at the nations as she let the information sink in.

"T-that's possible?" China gasped.

"Very possible, Chugoku-san," Tsuki confirmed. "Nasi-chan and I are proof."

"So there have been nations who have gone out and… fathered children?" England asked, looking disgusted by the idea.

"Hai."

"Don't look so disgusted, Arthur Kirkland." Afanasi reprimanded. "I know for a fact that you yourself have a child somewhere in the world. By the time that this conversation is over, you _will_ seek them out, if only to give them your sincerest apology." She growled.

The Englishman sank down in his chair, his face flushed.

"You got in trouble…" America said under his breath.

Afanasi turned her glare to him. "You should not speak, you cheeseburger fool. All in this room, all in this building, have a guilt so deep that they cannot hope to understand it at all. Do not be so quick to mock someone for deeds that you yourself are guilty of." She spat before getting up and walking out of the room.

Tsuki looked between the nations and the door her friend had exited. She started to make her way to the door when a voice commanded, "Ostanovitʹ."

The small girl turned to see the tall and intimidating Russia walking towards her. He placed a thick hand on her shoulder and smiled his usual sweet smile. "I will take care of it. You stay here and catch up with your father, da?" With that, he left through the same door that Afanasi exited.

A little less flustered but still embarrassed, Tsuki took a seat next to her father, Kiku Honda.

"Well… that was awkward," America mumbled.

"Gomenasai…" Tsuki sighed. "Sometimes, she tends to do that…"

England smacked America on the back of the head. "Way to go, you bloody git!"

"Artyyyyyyy!" America whined. "What was that foooorrr?"

"She shouldn't have had to leave from your stupidity."

The American let the words sink in and he bowed his head. "I didn't mean to agitate her…"

"It is okay, Amerika-san," Tsuki said comfortingly. "You didn't mean it. Nasi-chan will be okay."

"What makes you say that, aru?" China asked.

"She's had to deal with it before," the girl responded. "Trust me, she will be okay. There are still other issues to addres-"

"Like how Japan there is your father?" Germany asked and Japan seemed to sink in his chair just a bit.

"Hai," Tsuki nodded. "But I believe that he can tell that story himself."

All eyes turned to Japan, putting the Asian man in the hot-seat. He didn't want to go over this with everyone else around.

Tsuki reached over, touching her father's elbow gently. "Chichi wa, anata ga hanasu koto ga arimasu. Ii nda yo."

"Okay…" Japan sighed. "It was sixteen years ago when Tsuki was conceived. I had gone out to try to relax, seeing as both America and Greece had been complaining about my, as you say, 'up-tight' nature. So, I went out to a bar in Tokyo to get a few drinks of sake." He started to play with a loose piece of thread on his slacks. "As we all know, a few drinks tend to turn into, well, a lot and I became… 'roaring drunk' as you would say."

He twirled the thread around his finger, keeping it there until the flesh started to turn purple. "There was a woman there, a fairly attractive young lady who was visiting from America. I… I didn't know what I was doing but… I found myself interested in her. In my drunken stupor, I flirted with her and hit on her, doing things I normally wouldn't do. I ended up taking her home and…" He swallowed hard, releasing his violet finger from the noose of the black thread on his slacks. "You can guess what happened from there."

He chanced a look around the table. France was looking shocked, possibly surprised that someone had out-done him in his favorite activity. America and England wore looks of shock while Italy looked sympathetic. Germany's face was blank but his eyes seemed to show some concern. China's eyes were to his lap, not meeting Japan's eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake up in the morning with a splitting headache and a woman by my side," the Asian nation continued. "She left a couple of days later. Three months later, I got a call. It was her. We had decided to stay in touch, just in case and…"

"She was pregnant," Germany said, more of a statement than a question.

"Hai…" Japan said in a shaky voice. "I didn't know what to do but I knew I had to be accountable for my actions. I wasn't able to come over to the US until she gave birth. After Tsuki was born, we decided that she should stay with her mother. I didn't want to burden my child with all the things I need to do as a nation. Therefore, I didn't get to see her until her thirteenth birthday. That is how Tsuki came to be."

His eyes went to his lap, not willing to face his companions. He looked up at someone touching his arm.

"Anata wa yoku yatte kureta," Tsuki said, touching his elbow again. "Ii nda yo." She smiled shyly at him, the expression new to her face.

"Giappone?"

Japan looked over at Italy, who's eyes were big and shining with tears.

"I-I'm sorry," Italy sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry that you feel so bad… But it's okay! We understand. We won't think any less of you, we promise!" The nation cast his eyes around the table. "R-right?"

The other nations nodded, throwing smiles of sympathy towards their friend. Japan smiled softly back, slightly embarrassed.

"Are there anymore?" Germany asked, changing the subject so Japan would relax. "I mean, are there anymore children like you?"

"Hai," Tsuki sighed. "There are. And I am sorry to say that each person in this room has played a part in their creation."

Everyone glanced at each other, nervously. This situation was getting more uncomfortable and more risky by the passing seconds. The nations were parents of children they hadn't known of until this moment.

And the consequences could be disastrous.

...

**Translations:**

**Sonzai- existence (Japanese)**

**Ostanovitʹ- stop (Russian)**

**Chichi wa, anata ga hanasu koto ga arimasu. Ii nda yo. –Father, you may speak. It's okay. (Japanese)**

**Anata wa yoku yatte kureta. Ii nda yo. –You did well. It's okay. (Japanese)**

**Giappone- Japan (Italian)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**Byuro nahodok**

Afanasi ran out the door madder than the hounds of hell. True, they were trying to tell the nations about the existence of their children, but that didn't mean that they had to be so…

_'So what?'_ Her inner voice directed at her.

_'So… immature!'_ She yelled at it, hoping to shut it up as she continued to walk down the halls in her blind rage.

_'That isn't what bothers you.'_ Her inner voice directed again.

"Shut up!" She yelled aloud as she turned to a door that led outside. She found herself in a garden, and sat on a bench nearly tearing her hair from it's roots.

A firm hand on her shoulder startled her, and she looked up to see the violet eyes of Ivan Braginski: Russia, incarnate.

"Russia." Afanasi stated. "You should be in the meeting."

"I am where I am needed." He said, sitting on the bench.

A short silence settled between the two as the girl stared at the flowers.

"I know you and Tsuki were trying to tell the others that there are children of nations." Russia said looking her in the eyes.

She looked away.

"Don't let America bother you, he is generally insensitive."

She nodded without a word.

"If Honda is Tsuki's father, who is yours?"

Afanasi visibly tensed. "I don't know." She whispered.

"You don't know?"

"No."

Another silence settled at the confession.

"My mother's name was Ruhm Basinski. She was born in Geramny, but travelled the world when she was young, and continued to do so in her adult life." Afanasi suddenly said. "After a while she went from her home town in Germany, to Russia."

She looked at him.

"You don't have to tell me, Nasi." He said.

"I have to get it out, or I'll just pay for it later." She retorted.

"My mother then moved to America. When I came along…" She shuddered and after a moment, continued. "My mother was extremely worried. She knew Ludwig…she knew you…but I was never really allowed to get to know somebody for my safety." She finished, refusing to look him in the eye.

"There is more, is there not?" He asked after a moment.

She nodded slightly. "My childhood was not the easiest. The children of a nation, like yourself, are not dangerous, not special in any way really. They- we- are just like you nations, we just represent the people. Tsuki is the incarnation of the people of Japan. Various others are the same. I…was never able to learn my father's name."

Russia smiled. A smile that would normally strike untold fear and terror into people's hearts, gave her a strange comfort.

"Do you know what your name means?" He asked.

"Immortal Sunrise." She said with a smile.

"You should smile more often, Malyutka." He said.

She stopped dead and her eyes went wide. "H-How do you know that?" She asked standing up. "How do you know that? My mother only ever called me that, and that was when we were alone."

Russia sighed, strangely out of character for himself.

"YA tvoĭ otets." He said simply.

"Net!" Afanasi said standing suddenly. "Net! Net! Eto nevozmozhno!"

"Eto pravda." He replied.

"No! You are not my father!" She yelled. "I went through hell! You have no idea what it is like to suffer depending on the state of a people you don't even know. Suffer for the people of an absent father."

He let her rant, still mysteriously out of character, for bother her and him.

"I am sorry." He told her looking down at his hands, his signature scarf waving in the wind. "I never meant for you to get involved, but I see now that it was worthless." He looked at her. "You still suffered because of who you were."

Afanasi was speechless. Not only had she never banked on finding her absentee father, she never thought to hear that sort of thing from Russia, the supposed sadistic psychopath.

"Do you realize that you have, intended or not, furthered my suffering by your own actions?" Afanasi hissed at him. "The morale of the citizens, the health of the citizens, I am dependent upon that. There is no life if they do not believe there to be, so that is when I will die." She screeched. "I spent most of my childhood in a bed because the people weren't in high spirits!"

Suddenly struck without a word to say she glared at him so fiercely that he might have burst into flames, before slapping him and walking off once more.

...

**Translations:**

**Byuro nahodok-Lost and Found**

**Malyutka-Little One**

**YA tvoĭ otets-I am your father.**

**Net!-No!**

**Net! Net! Eto nevozmozhno!-No! No! It isn't possible!**

**Eto pravda-It is the truth.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: Sorry, this chapter doesn't include translations, considering that the phrases are easy and it slipped our minds, sorry.]**

Chapter 5

Hōseki

It was evident that not all was right when Russia returned and Afanasi didn't. The tall man wouldn't say anything when questions were asked and he just took his seat, silent. Tsuki sighed and rose from her seat.

"Gomen ne," she said. "But I will have to find Nasi-chan. She tends to run off when she is upset."

"Excuse me, Ms. Meiyo?" Germany asked, rising from his seat. "I would like to assist you, if you allow me. Besides, I cannot allow the daughter of one of my best friends to go off alone."

Her green eyes held his gaze intently, reminding him of Japan's blank stares.

"That would be much appreciated," she said finally with a small nod. "Arigato gozaimasu, Doitsu-san."

The two left the room with Germany looking over his shoulder to pass a reassuring gaze to everyone else in the room. The two walked in the halls in complete silence, not looking at the other. The nation took this time to study the girl and her mannerisms. She walked with her back erect and her hands in front of her, pressed straight down against her petite body. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were pointed straight ahead, looking down to the floor.

She definitely was Japan's little girl.

…

Afanasi sat in the dark corner of the building's library, body drawn in on itself and head cradled in space between her legs and arms. There had been so many years of ignorance, so many years of pain…

And now everything had been revealed; the man that was the source of her pain had come forth.

It hurt. It hurt so damn much. But at the same time, she felt… relieved. It felt better to know the identity of her father and it was relieving to know it wasn't someone like France.

Thank GOD it wasn't someone like France.

But now that that knowledge was given to her, she didn't know what to make of it. Instead of doing something logical, she exploded and possibly made a bigger mess of her relationship between her and her father.

Afanasi sighed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Life was incredibly hard.

…

Tsuki, although she had never been in the World Conference building before, was leading Germany around the halls more than he was leading her. She expertly navigated the building while looking for her friend and introduced the nation behind her to a few rooms he had never seen before (Holy shit, we have a full kitchen in here?).

After a few long and tiring minutes of aimlessly walking through the halls, Germany found that he should ask of the girl's navigational skills.

"Ms. Meiyo, do you know where you are going?"

The Japanese girl slowly turned to face him, wearing a blank gaze that he had seen from Japan so many times before.

"Yes I do, Doitsu-san," she responded. "Nasi-chan is in the library which is three doors to the right." With that, the small girl made her way down the hall and entered said room, leaving the German man in a dumb-founded silence.

"Nasi-chan?"

Afanasi looked up from her dark corner to see Tsuki standing in the doorway, her eyes holding a unique sense of worry.

"Tsuki?" she sniffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and find you, Nasi-chan," Tsuki said simply, sitting in front of her friend. "We need you back there."

"I don't want to go back there," the taller girl snorted, facing away from her friend. "It's too painful…"

"But Nasi-chan…"

"No, Tsuki!" Afanasi snapped. "You don't understand! You don't understand at all, so don't even say that you do! I have lived in suffering, in pain, and then the fucking bastard finally shows up! Can you even imagine what I've been through? _Well_? Can you?"

There was a great silence as Tsuki lowered her head, facing the floor, to hide her sorrowful expression. Nasi-chan had never yelled at her like that before…

"You're right," she mumbled. "I can't." She lifted her head to look Afanasi in the eye. "But I can help you. You don't have to be in pain, not when I'm around. We can go back to the meeting and I'll be there as your support, okay? I'm not going to leave you, okay? Do you trust me, Nasi-chan?"

The taller girl gazed at her companion, surprised by the girl's attitude after being thoroughly chewed out. "Tsuki…" she sighed. "I trust you, Tsuki. I trust you greatly. After all, you are my only friend…"

…

The three arrived back at the meeting room in due time; Tsuki and Afanasi expressionless and Germany looking like their burly body-guard.

"Gomenasai," Tsuki apologized as she took her seat. "We took longer than expected and I apologize for that. Is there anything we missed?"

The seven nations that had been left glanced around the table, trying to figure out who would speak first. A mental game of rock-paper-scissors was played and England got the short straw. Shooting a glare at America, who was grinning ear to ear, the gentleman straightened his tie and turned to face the late trio.

"We have decided that it would be best that we look for these… other children," he declared. "Tomorrow, we will hold another meeting about this predicament and the entire world will come up with a solution. In the meantime, however, we will have to figure out what happens to you ladies during this time."

"They can stay with me for the time being, England-san," Japan said to the gentleman. "I am staying with Germany and Italy at the moment during the duration of the meetings and I would be honored to give them haven. That is, if they and Germany agree to this."

"We do not mind," Tsuki responded as Germany nodded his head.

"It is settled then," England said, straightening his tie one last time. "We will continue this tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

With this, the nations began to rise from their seats and leave the rooms, arranging to call a cab or two to their hotel rooms in Berlin, the current city that the meetings were being held in. America rose with an "Igggyyyy… I wanted to call the meeting!" and promptly had his foot stepped on by a rather grumpy Brit.

Tsuki turned to her father as she rose from her seat, her gaze holding a slight spark of excitement to it.

"Tsuki-chan," Japan said. "Do you and your friend have anything with you that you need to pick up from somewhere? I would like to help with that, if you will let me."

"Hai, I do," she said with a small smile. "But they are already at Doitsu-san's place. I had a feeling that the offer would come up so Nasi-chan and I did so in advance."

Japan blinked, dumbfounded at his daughter's response. He had no time to dwell upon the fact, however, because a certain Italian dragged him away while cheering about making pasta for new guests.

Tsuki giggled and followed everyone out.

Everything was going well.

...

**[Dun-dun-dun... couldn't resist.]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sutōrī

The moment that everyone got to Germany's house, he, Italy, and Japan lost Tsuki and Afanasi.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Kiku asked his friend.

"From what I gained by overhearing their conversation in the library, Afanasi has a hard time dealing with who she is." Germany said. "They're probably just talking about it."

"Ah."

"Kiku, how does Tsuki deal with the fact that you are her father?"

Kiku looked away and fidgeted with his hands. "Her mother and I never lied to her, so she's known who she is for a long time. I never thought to ask her how she dealt with it."

Germany saw his friends worry in his eyes. "I'm sure that it's fine. I was merely asking because Nasi seems to have an issue with all of this."

"Doitsu! Doitsu, Doitsu." Italy said, nearly tearing the sleeve off of the man's shirt.

"Yes?"

"Nasi broke the door on the Library." He said with a wide grin, before skipping away.

….

Afanasi turned to leave everyone alone and walked down a hallway not really knowing where she was going when Tsuki grabbed her arm.

"Nasi-chan?" She asked, worried look on her face.

"Go away please, I don't want to talk about it." She said as she stared into the other girls's eyes.

"Nasi-chan…"

"Tsuki?" Afanasi countered.

"You can tell me." Tsuki said quietly.

The strain from not blowing up at her friend was building beyond the point to where she couldn't take it. "I grew up never knowing the name, the very word that defines the man that sired me! My own father! And now he just shows up after a wasted childhood and expects that it'll all be alright?" Afanasi struggled against her inner tidal wave, running from the un-judging eyes.

"Nasi-chan!" Tsuki yelled as she chased her friend.

Afanasi continued to run, until she saw the partially open door to another library. "Leave me alone, Tsuki!" She said slamming the door.

*CRACK!* **[O.O (omg)]**

….

"Afanasi." Germany said after they had all sat on a couch in the library. "You slammed the door, desperate to get away from your friend, thus, breaking it in half?"

Afanasi nodded.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tsuki, do you mind if I talk to Nasi alone?"

"Iie, not at all," Tsuki said with a small bow. "Summimasen, I'll wait in my room."

As Tsuki walked out Afanasi sighed. "I'm sorry about the door, Ludwig."

"Don't worry about it." Germany told her, sitting down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She told him.

"In the meeting, you were…uncomfortable. Why?" He asked looking at her. "You ran off after mentioning that everyone had committed something that they should be guilty of."

Afanasi openly stared at him. "That…no." She moved to get up and leave but Germany grabbed her arm.

"Afanasi, please." He said. "I only want to help. Now, what is the problem? Why should the nations feel guilty about having children?"

"Because of what we can go through." She hissed at him. "Ignorance is no excuse for a child going through pain and suffering for an unknown reason."

Germany's eyebrows shot up. "Is that what you went through?"

"More than that." She hissed through gritted teeth. "My mother had no idea what to do with me. We travelled, worsening my health even further."

"Who was your mother?"

Afanasi looked at him for a moment, then laughed. "You knew my mother as a young man, Ludwig."

"What was her name?"

"Ruhm Basinski." Afanasi said simply. "She knew both you and Ivan." She looked down as she said Russia's name.

"Russia is your father isn't he?" Germany asked slightly hesitant.

Afanasi nodded her head. "My name means 'Immortal Sunrise' in Russian."

"Your mother's name means 'Fame' in German." Ludwig told her.

She smiled slightly. "Tsuki's mother still lives in New York City. My mother…" Afanasi let the sentence hang as she stood again. This time to just look out the window, turning her back on the man who was asking things of her. "She died, three years ago."

Germany's eyes went wide. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Afanasi said simply. "I lived with Tsuki for a while. I didn't talk at all after she died. Tsuki is the reason I came here. We wanted to tell you all what can happen to the kids of the nations."

"You came here to learn about your father." Germany said simply, in the same tone of voice as Nasi.

She smiled slightly. "And I found Russia."

He smiled slightly as well.

"You have a daughter, you know." Afanasi said after a moment, surprising him.

"I do?"

She nodded. "It's late." She said. "And I've had enough today. Sorry about the door."

"I said not to worry about it." He said with a strange euphoric smile on his face, as Nasi walked off to find her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: Forgive the lateness, WhiteCrow decided that she wanted to take a long time, which, you can't blame her... things stack up, better late than never, huh. ~melonkitty]**

Chapter 7

Kazoku

Tsuki exited the library silently, leaving Afanasi to talk with Germany. She sighed, leaning against the wall outside. Nasi-chan had been agitated lately, something gnawing at her on the inside. She let her body slide down into a sitting position, her arms folded across her knees.

"Musume-chan?"

She looked up into the face of the mellow Asian man that she knew as her father. Japan crouched down to look her in the eye.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned for his daughter.

"Iie," she lied, forcing a smile. "Everything is just fine."

Japan set his mouth in a straight line. He knew she was lying. He had done the same thing before himself. He knew that attitude, that tone.

"Come," he said, taking her hand and pulling her up. "Itaria-kun is making dinner for us."

She followed obediently, completely silent, as her father led her into the kitchen. Italy was already hard at work, mixing the sauce and tasting it every so often to test its flavor. He squinted his eyes and added some more spices. He dipped the spoon in the pot once more and tasted it, this time his eyes lighting up.

"Delizioso!" he cried and continued stirring.

"Italy-kun," Japan said, coming forward. "Would you mind if I helped you? It is the most I can do."

"Oh but I can't allow that, Japan!" Italy gasped, holding the spoon against his chest and getting some sauce on his shirt. "You're a guest here! I can't ask you do to such a thing!"

"But, Italy-kun…" Tsuki spoke up from behind them. "Are you not also a guest in this house?"

Italy paused, thinking this question over. He hadn't thought of that response…

"Um… well… It's because…" he stuttered until something popped into his head. "Germany says that I come here so often, it's like I almost live here! So I don't count as a guest."

_Hah… I'm so smart… _

Tsuki cocked her head and put the tip of her kimono sleeve in her mouth, her eyes blank and a little confused. Italy giggled at the sight. She probably didn't know it, but she was adorable.

"May I help, Italy-san?" she asked quietly, drawing her sleeve away slightly.

Italy thought this over for a bit. He wouldn't mind the help… but she didn't need to. He glanced at Japan. If he declined, the Asian man would keep insisting on helping him. Therefore he picked the latter of two evils.

"Sure, Tsuki," he smiled, gesturing for her to come forward.

"Domo," she said without expression, taking an extra spoon.

"Japan, we'll be okay here," Italy smiled. "Why don't you relax for a while?"

Japan sighed, knowing resistance was futile, and slowly left the two to their cooking.

There was a moment of silence as the two cooked, Tsuki mainly keeping to herself. Italy kept looking over at her, glancing at her face. She was related to Japan, there was no doubt about it. She shared his soft features and even some of his mannerisms. He could see everything about Japan and his people inside of her, the culture flowing through her veins.

"Italy-san?" she suddenly asked. "O genki desu ka?"

"Hmmm?" he muttered, looking at her. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine! I was just… thinking…"

Tsuki titled her head to the side out of curiosity.

"Just… how long have you Afanasi known each other exactly?" Italy asked.

"For three years," she said. "We met in school when I was only thirteen and she was twelve. Middle school was a brutal place and I was able to give her shelter. But in truth, she was the one who saved _my _life…"

**…**

Robert Smith was just a regular, everyday guy who worked with the government. He went to work every morning at 5, came home at 6 in the afternoon, had dinner with his family, tucked his kids in for bed, and slept until the process repeated itself.

He was in charge of over-seeing, and more importantly protecting, secret government files. Files that were on different people that didn't exist to the rest of the world. He was the only person who was allowed to handle such things and he guarded them with his life.

One night, Robert Smith came home, ready for a nice warm dinner. He was met with an empty house. Grumbling to himself, he removed his shoes and walked to the kitchen, looking around for his wife. Once he entered, strong hands slammed him against the kitchen table.

"Robert Smith, we know who you are and you know what we want," a gruff voice snarled.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he stuttered nervously.

"You know very well what we want…" his assailant said. "The files, Smith. We want them. Now."

"Why should I give them to you?" Smith snapped.

"How do you think we got in here undetected?"

He froze. His family. They had his family.

"Now will you cooperate?"

He bit his lip and sighed.

"Yes… Just don't hurt them…" he sighed. "I'll do anything you say."

**…**

_Middle school for me was a brutal place. I grew up in New York City and attended school there, not knowing that I would meet Nasi-chan during my time there._

_ I was an outcast at my school. Everyone found me to be strange and foreign, despite the fact that I was born in the same country as them. I was always in touch with the Japanese side of my genes and I wasn't afraid to show it but I was looked down upon for my mannerisms._

_ So they beat me._

_ The girls in my class were vicious and unforgiving. They always wanted to better themselves by looking down upon me. They would catch me every once in a while, backing me into a corner and beating me until I bled. Sometimes, the beatings would go even farther than just bleeding; I was hospitalized many times for broken bones._

_ I thought that it would continue until they either stopped beating me or when I stopped breathing. I never thought anyone would step in._

_ That was when I met Nasi-chan._

_ "Hey you jerks! Get off of her!"_

_ "Get out of here, freak!"_

_ "Don't call me a freak, you bitch!"_

_ She fought hard and long, throwing every single girl off of me. They finally retreated; yelling that'd there would be hell to pay. They were cowards and of course, did nothing. She walked over to my broken body, her uniform tattered and her face bruised. She looked better than I did, I'm sure._

_ "Hey, you okay?" she asked with a weak smile._

_ I nodded slightly, starting to feel an ache running through my body._

_ "Where do you live?" she asked me. "I'll take you home."_

_ "102 Third street," I muttered. "Third floor, room 12."_

_ She hoisted me onto her back and we started off. I was surprised that she was only twelve, with her build and such. _

_ "So, what's your name?" she asked me on the way home._

_ "Tsuki Meiyo…" I mumbled._

_ "Afanasi Zaria," she smiled, turning her head towards me._

_ And that was the start of a wonderful friendship._

**…**

Italy watched Tsuki from his spot at the table. That girl had endured so much… she probably never had told her father. He hadn't known how to react when she finished her story. He didn't know whether to comfort her or to remain silent.

She kept to herself for the rest of dinner, occasionally looking up at others when she felt it was needed but otherwise, she looked down at her lap.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and they all looked in the general direction of the sound.

"I'll get it," Germany said as his dogs started to bark at the intruder.

He opened the door, glancing up tiredly at the person. "Yes?"

"Guten tag," a voice chirped.

Germany's blue eyes shot up at the speaker, studying them intently.

Tall and wiry built with fair skin, short brown hair and greenish eyes. A smile lit up her face and she had a bunch of bags lined up behind her.

"My name is Kiernyn Bär," she chirped. "And I'm your daughter!"

And that was when Ludwig, the strong country of Germany, passed out on his own clean floor.

Kiernyn stepped in and looked at the people seated at the table.

"Did I say something wrong…?"

**...**

**melonkitty: Well, that started on an extrememly serious note and wound down into a rather comedic end, don't you think?**

**WhiteCrow: That was the point, silly. D And now, we get to play around with Germany having a daughter.**

**melonkitty: ...You made him faint. That was surprising, I didn't expect that...**

**WhiteCrow: Neither did he obviously.**

**melonkitty: Touche. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previosly…**_

_Kiernyn stepped in and looked at the people seated at the table._

_ "Did I say something wrong…?"_

Chapter 8

They all stared at the door and the unconscious nation before the odd silence was broken by laughter. Afanasi stared at the stoic man on the floor and laughed.

When she started coughing the mood of the situation changed to Tsuki handing her a handkerchief and patting her back, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She assured her. "But Ludwig there may have a slight problem."  
Japan stood and gathered up his friend before sitting him on the couch.

"You said your name was Kiernyn Bär?" He said turning to her then.

Started that she was so suddenly addressed after both awkward situations, she just nodded her head.

He sighed. "Well, don't just stand there, you might as well join us."

…..

Later that night Japan handed Tsuki and Afanasi cups of hot chocolate as they remained awake later on. Tsuki kept glancing at Afanasi, worry clear in her eyes.

"Stop staring at me, Tsuki. I'm fine." She said quietly after a moment.

Tsuki just nodded , not accepting that explanation.

Afanasi sighed, leaning back in her chair to sip her drink.

"Does this have something to do with what happened earlier between you two?" Kiku asked, glancing between his daughter and her friend.

"Yes." Afanasi told him quietly.

Tsuki looked at her. "May I tell him Nasi-chan?"

"Tell who, what?" Ludwig said coming in holding a bumped head.

"Tell Kiku why Tsuki keeps looking at me." Afanasi explained, slightly louder than before but still quieter.

Tsuki was looking at her at the moment.

"Yes you may, you may even tell Ludwig, but I am going to bed before you get the chance to order me." She told her with a slight smile.

When they heard a door close, Tsuki sighed. "No doubt you've been wondering what sort of pain she speaks of when she mentions the worse that might happen to the children of the nations?"

"Yes." Kiku replied, looking at his own child worriedly.

She smiled at him. "You're concern is misplaced, Chichi." Then her face turned serious and she sighed again. "Nasi-chan has health issues, she may be strong for her age as well as tall, but she can become very weak, very easily. It's something you have to learn to look for, because she will hide it." She smiled slightly. "That was what she meant by me ordering her to. But, when she was coughing earlier, I was worried that she was having an attack."

"'Attack'?" Ludwig asked.

Tsuki nodded. "Her breathing. It's… sensitive. Things can set it off." She turned thoughtful. "Her father is Ivan-san, yes?" She looked at Germany, who nodded his head. "That explains it."

"Explains it how?" Japan asked.

"The country of Russia has had issues for many years with air pollution. With her and I being the people it makes some sense that she has these issues, considering that some people have some similar problems."

"If that is true do we need to worry about other children?" She heard, not sure who had asked it exactly.

"No." She said. "That isn't quite how it works. If it were, then I would have some of the same problems, but I don't. This runs deeper than just this."

"How so?" Germany asked her.

"First of all, Nasi-chan never knew of her father at all. Second, her mother took her all over the world, travelling in poor health only makes it worse. And lastly, her mother died. There's a lot going on in her head that I can't see, even if she trusts me."

They all looked at her.

"My daughter, is she alright?"

They all looked up to see Ivan standing in the dorrway.

"She's sleeping." Tsuki said after a moment.

He shook his head. "Dat is not what I mean."

Tsuki looked at him for a moment. "There were times in the past where he has nearly died." She said slowly. "She may be strong, and tall for her age, but she is still weak, her lungs have been damaged, she coughs up blood in bad cases."

He looked shell-shocked.

Tsuki looked at him for a moment. Then she reached out and grabbed his hand, walking to Nasi's door. Opening it, she revealed a sleeping Afanasi.

She lay on the bed, snuggled under obviously comfy covers, window wide open, the sounds of the night floating in, and the moon hanging in the sky.

Her short hair was in disarray, and she sniffed slightly before relaxing.

Ivan couldn't speak.

"She's a heavy sleeper, so you don't have to worry for waking her." Tsuki said.

All he did was walk further into the room, looking at her.

Suddenly Afanasi's eyes opened wide and she began to cough savagely.

Tsuki flew to her side, rubbing her back and handing her a handkerchief. After Nasi tired herself out, Tsuki took the soiled fabric from her friend's sleeping hand and sighed looking at it sadly.

Ivan looked over her shoulder, seeing and hating the crimson that smeared the purity of the white cloth.

…..

**melonkitty: Do you think someone deserves some recognition here?**

**WhiteCrow: Yep! TheFlyingPotato64 has been following this for a while and commenting every time we post a new chapter. So we'd like to thank them for that.**

**melonkitty: Yeah. That's one of our highlights, we like reading reviews, and TheFlyingPotato64, actually reviews EVERY chapter. That's awesome.**

**WhiteCrow: Yep. So thanks, TheFlyingPotato64. We appreciate it. And thanks to everyone else who's been keeping up with this story.**

**melonkitty: I'd also like to beg for forgiveness for this chapter, 'twas all my doing, but you have to hand it to me, I made it angsty.**

**WhiteCrow: She's good at angst.**

**melonkitty: Thanks. But you're the one who's making that dude have his house invaded and his family stolen and then doesn't do much more than that!**

**WhiteCrow: ****. ****Yeah. ****I'm good at it too. ****=3**

**melonkitty: Let's just say that we're both evil, in our own ways.**

**WhiteCrow: 3 Yes. Very evil.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tracked

Tsuki and Afanasi got up early the next morning, getting ready for another meeting pertaining to the children of the nations. Ivan had left the house after checking on Afanasi the night before and Germany had been doubtful that he would return. But Tsuki knew otherwise. The Russian country cared for his daughter, even though he barely knew her.

"So what's this damn thing about again?" Afanasi growled, pulling on a formal blouse.

"The nations are holding a meeting about us, Nasi-chan," Tsuki said, tying her hair up in a formal bun. "We may be able to find others like us."

"Maybe…" Afanasi sighed and coughed slightly. "If I can keep my health up…"

"You will be fine, Nasi-chan," Tsuki smiled, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know you will."

"If you think so…" Afanasi sighed and followed her friend out of their room to meet the three nations outside.

As they drove to the summit building, Afanasi couldn't help but feel like something was… off. Her insides clenched and she feared that something was going to happen today.

And it wasn't something she was going to like.

…

He sat alone at his desk, listening to the squeak of door hinges as someone entered his office.

"What is it?" he snorted, taking another puff from his cigar.

"We acquired the file, sir," the other man said, sliding a file across his superior's desk. "We believe this has the information you wanted."

The man in the chair turned around in interest, digging through the files. "This is about those girls?"

"Yes, sir."

He sorted through the file before smiling evilly up at the other man. "Location and everything. Good job."

"Thank you, sir," the other said. "What are our orders?"

"Find them," the man said, turning around in his chair. "And kill them."

…

"And so I propose that we build a ggggiiiiiaaannntt hero to block the Earth from the sun's harmful rays!" America declared, a bright smile on his face.

"Haven't you used that idea before?" England asked.

"Yeah but….." America pulled out a little box from behind his back. "This time it'll have Iggy-brows on it! Those caterpillars will absorb the sunlight in seconds! See, I have some Iggy-brows right here in this box."

"Gimmee that!" England grunted, swiping the box. "Who said you could root around my garbage?"

America looked thoughtful for a minute. "I did."

"Y-you git!" the British country roared, throwing the box at America's head.

"Ah… Shitsurei shimasu…" Tsuki squeaked in the background.

"Iggggggyyyy!" America whined, holding his head. "That hurt!"

"Stop being such a baby!" England snarled. "And don't call me Iggy! I wish Japan had never introduced you to his language!"

"E-excuse me…"

"Hey, you were always saying how I should learn about other nations' cultures…"

"If you pin this on me, I will gut you like a fish…"

"SHUT UP!" Afanasi yelled, causing the two to drop silent. "Tsuki wishes to speak."

"O-ohayo…" the small girl greeted with a smile. "I have to thank you for setting up a meeting about this. As you may know by now, the nations can have children that are… half-breeds, so to speak. Nasi-chan and I are only two out of the millions out there."

"So what do you want us to do?" Austria asked. "If there is any way we can help…"

"You could try to get in contact," Afanasi shrugged. "I know that most of you probably have illegitimate children and you may be aware of them… More or less…"

"There's more?" Kiernyn asked, poking her head in the room. Everyone looked at her, their faces painted with confusion. "Sorry… I got lost on the way to the bathroom. I'm with these guys, by the way." She then pointed at Germany. "He's mah daaadddehhh…."

Germany sunk down in his seat as Kiernyn took a seat with the other girls, easily making Tsuki the shortest of the group.

"Now that I think of it, I got a letter from my brother Ireland today," England said thoughtfully, taking the letter from his pocket. "He said that I should be expecting a surprise soon… I don't know what he meant by that." He stuffed the note back into his pocket with a snort. "But he's a wanker anyways… The git… So, what else shall we get to?"

Before anyone could answer, there was a sudden banging on the door. England looked very displeased and stormed over to the door, muttering curses.

"What do you want?" he snapped, yanking the door open. "We are in a _very _important meeting, if you don't mind, and we would like it if you would…"

"UNCLE ARTIE!"

Suddenly, there were a pair of arms around his neck and someone was snuggling into his chest. He squawked indignantly and tried to push the person off, coming up unsuccessful.

"Will you get off of me?" he snapped.

"But Uncle Artie…" the person whined and he got a good look at their blue hair. "We didn't come allllll this way to find you!"

"'We?'" Arthur looked over to see another person standing in the doorway, a blank look on her face. "Who the hell are you two?"

"I'm Charlotte Draig-Blaidd and this is my sister Charlsea," the blue-haired girl smiled. "We're your nieces!"

...

**melonkitty: You couldn't resist that could you?**

**WhiteCrow10: No, oh, and I got an account, so that explains the name change here.**

**melonkitty: It's about time!**

**WhiteCrow10: I know. So, now you get to take over for now, and let me be.**

**melonkitty: -_- You say that like I gave you a load of crap.**

**WhiteCrow10: -_- You DID!**

**melonkitty: Oh.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Uh-oh

Arthur looked at the girl that now sat in his lap. The two that had interrupted had calmed down once he had stopped trying to get the one off of him.

They had called him uncle Artie. Which meant that he had Ireland to thank for their existence.

Afanasi watched and smiled slightly. "As it all gets told they keep coming, eh, Tsuki?"

Tsuki nodded, secretly worried for her friend. "It seems to be so." She said with a slight smile.

All the nations now looked at the oldest two to continue.

"Apparently, as this secret become more known to all of you, we, your children are arriving to make ourselves known. Afanasi and I were indeed the first, but I know that we are not the last. This is simply to inform as well as to protect us." Here Tsuki paused. "Nasi-chan, do you mind if I share of your time in South Africa?"

Afanasi looked around the room. Catching her fathers eyes and turning away she turned back to look at Tsuki before sitting down. "If you must." She simply said.

Tsuki inclined her head a bit in acknowledgment. "When Nasi was about seven or so, she and her mother were living in South Africa." Tsuki paused here, looking at Afanasi. She nodded her head, saying to go on. "A group of radicalists got wind of information, they got the files that listed where children like her and I lived at the time.. And Afanasi just happened to be the closest one on that list." She sighed. "Needless to say, that even without the confirmation of her father, they intended to kill her." At this she looked at Ivan. He sat straight backed in his chair, paying attention to his daughter's story. "They attacked on her mothers birthday-"

"I can take it from here, Tsuki." Afanasi said quietly. Her eyes were closed. "My mother and I were attending a bon-fire of the local natives. They were intending to honor her for her wisdom at that age. They came after us very much like poachers after an animal. The helicopter scared the natives, ensuing a panic. Her and I were separated. I ended up shot, after a long chase." Her eyes opened. She looked around the room. "I spent the next week in a cage with an infection induced fever. Then the task-force charged with my protection found me. Needless to say, that isn't something that I ever want to relive." She shuddered. Then coughed.

Tsuki sighed, patting her back.

"The point of telling that was to make sure that the risk is understood. If people know we exist then they will want to change that for their benefit. The very same with you, although... that may not be a problem considering that your geovernmaents don't keep records of you."

Afanasi sopke. "There are records of us because we most of us were born when there were systeams of records that were trustably accurate." She looked every nation in the eye. "We seek to change this, both for our safety and yours. If news of your existence were to get out it would be ten times as worse as it would be for any of us." Nasi looked around again, this time just glancing. "Higher powers would seek to end things. The situation would spiral out of control and merely get worse with time."

Tsuki looked at her friend. She knew that there was something that she wasn't telling any of them, even her.

…..

Afanasi sighed. The meeting had called a break, and by the look that she was getting from Tsuki there would be no escaping her questions.

"Nasi-chan?" Tsuki called her friend out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She said turning toward her friend. She was dressed in one of her many kimonos, she herself knew that this one was Tsuki's favorite. "What is it Tsuki?"

"You know something, don't you? There's something about the world that you aren't telling any of us." Tsuki said, her face rather expressive, she wasn't happy.

Afanasi nodded. "I do know things, but they aren't mine to tell." She looked out the window. "In time they might be known to the nations, but even if I wished, it isn't meant to be shared right now."

Tsuki watched as her friend avoided her question. She wanted to know why, but it seemed that Nasi had a good reason not to tell. "Alright." She began to walk away.

Ivan walked up.

Nasi looked him in the eyes, sighing. "Sit, Papa, it is alright." As she said this her voice grew hoarse, and she began to cough again.

Ivan handed her a handkerchief from underneath his scarf. "You should return to your bed Doch'." He smiled using the Russian word for daughter as a nickname.

Afanasi shook her head. "I'm fine." She insisted, walking away from them.

Tsuki looked at Ivan. "Do not be detered, Ivan-san. She is incredibly stubbourn, she will come around."

"I am more worried about myself, than her." He told her.

Tsuki looked at him. "How so?"

"I do not know what to do with a child, lest of all one her age." He shook his head. "I am also not the best to do any sort of raising."

Tsuki smiled. He was perfet if he worried about it. "Do not worry so, Ivan, you'll be fine. Believe me when I say that you have more in common with your daughter than you think." She told him, thinking of how Nasi had beaten up her attackers on more than one occasion, with severity.

Ivan smiled at her, a small smile, but a smile none the less; and it didn't cause shivers to run up her spine.

…..

The meeting resumed for the afternoon, the bickering a necessary and expected attribute. Nasi sat in her chair, boots on the table (without the frown of a certain German stiff) and mind wandering.

Tsuki watched her friend. Her behavior was somewhat normal, but there were secrets between the two now, that had hardly ever happened before.

Tsuki remembered when it was that Nasi had told her her real age.

_Tsuki looked at the girl that she had now come to call her friend sometime a week after her rescue. "Nasi-chan, why did those girls call you a freak?" She used the nickname that she had aquired for her friend._

_ Nasi looked at her. "I'm younger than all of you." She told her. "I skipped three grades, and I'm still at the head of the class. That and I miss class a lot, and I still get all the material in. I'm only eleven, well, my birthday is soon so you could say I'm twelve, really."_

_ Tsuki looked at her. _

_ That was also the day that Tsuki learned of her friends health problem._

_ Nasi was laughing at something. Then she started coughing. Nasi reached in her pocket to get a handkerchief, only to double over with her hand on her mouth._

_ The teacher came over, telling someone to go get the nurse._

_ That was when Nasi started coughing teacher put her own handkerchief into her hand, Tsuki kneeling in front of her holding on to her shoulders._

_ "Nasi-chan, come on, breathe." Tsuki told her rubbing her back._

_ Half an hour later, she sat next to a bed in the infirmary of the school, next to a sleeping Nasi, who had an oxygen mask on._

_ "Why didn't you tell me, Nasi?" She whispered._

_ "Didn't know... how you'd react." She heard._

_ She looked up to see the very worried hazel green eyes. _

_ "I am your friend. This makes that no different." Tsuki told her._

_ Afanasi smiled. "Thank you." She said, before slipping off for real._

…_.._

Tsuki was brought out of her thoughts by Arthur and Alfred arguing as Charlotte and Charlsea girls watched laughing.

Afanasi was sitting with her shoes still on the table, laughing. It was the resultant sound that had Tsuki out of her seat and by her friends side.

Afanasi coughed savagely, the sound hard on your ears, blood covering her hand as she knelt on the floor.

Needless to say that the room quieted except for that sound.

"Doitsu-san, get a doctor." Tsuki told him as she held Afanasi as the attack shhok her body.

Ivan stood over them, his face blank, evident worry in his features. "Will she be alright?" He asked as he knelt.

Tsuki shook her head. "I don't know Ivan. This is honestly only the third time it's been this bad in all the time that I've known her."

Ludwig retrieved the nearest doctor, and the next thing that everyone knew, Afanasi was in bed with an oxygen mask on, an I.V. In her arm giving her more blood.

Tsuki shook her head. _I lied, I was wrong, Nasi. This is worse than ever before. _She shook her head and laid it on the bed.

This week was going to be so much harder now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pangaea

England sighed as he opened the door to his hotel room, allowing Charlotte and Charlsea to scuttle into the small area. It had been a long day, longer than usual. First off, America had decided to spill coffee all over England's designer trousers and then stole the Briton's lunch, declaring it disgusting and throwing it on the floor. And then, by the end of the day when he thought nothing else would happen, _those two _arrived.

The British nation closed the door, stewing silently as he put his coat over the couch that Charlsea had planted herself on. As he walked to the kitchen, the aqua-haired teen looked up at him and lazily asked, "Do you have Wi-Fi here?"

"No," England hissed, glaring at the girl on the couch. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be getting a well-earned night of rest."

"Uncle Artie?" Charlotte asked from the floor, where she had flopped down. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"I don't know," England snapped, taking off his tie and pulling back the covers of his bed to grab his night clothes. "And don't call me that. My name is _Arthur_."

"But… we won't fit on the couch…" Charlotte sniffled, aiming a puppy dog pout at her new-found uncle. "And the floor's really hard…"

"Stiff upper-lip, love," England snorted, walking off to the bathroom. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to change."

He stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him in a huff. Really, the _nerve _of his brother. Ireland _just_ had to dump his brats off with him, didn't he? Fuming, England pulled on his night clothes and picked up his used clothes as he began to leave the small room. He was in Berlin for a bloody world meeting! How in the hell would he be able to take care of two teenage girls while staying in only a hotel room?

England sighed as he looked over at the couch, where the two girls had tried their best to fit themselves on the small piece of furniture. Shaking his head, he walked over to his bed and put away his dirty clothes before sliding into bed. He turned out the light and pulled the covers over his body, ready to welcome a wonderful night of sleep…

A small whine jerked him from almost-sleep and he opened his eyes to look at Charlotte, who was watching him with large puppy eyes. England cursed to himself; those eyes were the same ammunition that America always used on him… He sighed as she kept looking at him, her lip quivering slightly.

"Alright…" he sighed, getting out of the bed. "I'll take the couch."

"Yippee!" Charlotte cheered, half-dragging her sister to the bed and flopping down on the mattress. "Thank you, Uncle Artie! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

England sighed as he stretched out on the couch, trying to get comfortable on the lumpy hotel furniture. He grumbled to himself, knowing there was no way he would be able to sleep well on such a horrid thing… but he felt his heart warm when he looked over at the two girls who were snuggled up in the blankets with content smiles on their faces. The old nation smiled softly as he rolled over on the couch.

Maybe things wouldn't be that bad at all…

…

Tsuki walked into the world meeting room, trying hard to conceal how uneasy she was. Afanasi wasn't by her side; instead, she was recovering in a stuffy hospital room. Tsuki played with her kimono sleeves nervously; she had never been without Nasi-chan before. What if something horrible happened? What would she do?

"Hey, you okay?"

Tsuki looked up to see Kiernyn, daughter of the stoic German nation, walk over to her. The usual ecstatic and cheery girl looked concern for the small Japanese girl.

"H-hai…" Tsuki stuttered, trying her best to fake a smile. "I am fine."

Kiernyn looked unconvinced. "You're worried about your friend, aren't you?"

"Yes… I am…" Tsuki sighed, bowing her head. "Nasi-chan has never been this bad before…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Kiernyn smiled, putting a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Afanasi seems like a strong young woman."

Tsuki smiled shyly up at her new-found companion. "Arigatou, Kiernyn-chan."

"Bitte," the taller girl smiled as the nations began to file in. "We'd better take our seats."

Tsuki nodded and the two girls took their seats, slightly separated from the nations. Charlotte and Charlsea raced in, flopping into their seats as a tired England followed them.

"Gooooooodd mooooorrrnniiiinnggg~~~~!" Charlotte sang, spreading her arms wide.

"O-ohayo…" Tsuki stuttered, a bit shaken by the loud entrance.

Back at the meeting table, England sighed as he sat down and put his head on the cool wooden surface. The couch had not provided enough comfort for him to sleep peacefully the night before and it was made worse when the loud teenagers that his brother had oh-so wonderfully bestowed on him began to storm around in the morning.

"Igggyyyy… Hey, Iggy!" a very annoying and… _American_ voice called out as someone's finger prodded his cheek. "You alive?"

"Shut up…" England groaned. "And stop butchering the English language. It's very annoying…"

"What's your problem?" America asked, sitting back in his chair and slurping his Coke.

"Those… _things_…" England hissed, pointing a finger at the blue-haired girls in the corner. "They are so loud… Like a certain someone I know…"

"Well, at least I asked for bed-time stories…" America huffed, sticking his tongue out at the older nation.

"Settle down you two," Germany commanded from the front of the room. "It's too early for the two of you to start arguing."

The two nations nodded in acknowledgment, sitting up straight in their chairs as the meeting began. The teens watched lazily as ideas were thrown around the table, Charlsea passing out with a snore. Charlotte began doodling on the white board with a marker, drawing pictures of wolves and other animals. Kiernyn began playing with her hoodie's draw-strings and Tsuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

When would they get to speak? There were still issues regarding their existence. And what about Afanasi? What had she known about that was so secret?

At that moment, the door flew open and two women marched inside of the room, bringing the meeting to a halt. One was a taller, older woman with tan skin and dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. The other was obviously younger, about Tsuki's age or so, with red hair that cupped her chin. The older woman stood with a strong stance, her posture demanding attention, while the younger girl held a shy posture.

"Uhm… Hello…" Germany greeted awkwardly, not knowing how to react at the sudden entrance of the two. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, there is," the older woman said, her voice strong and commanding. "I need to find my great-granddaughter's father… and I know he's one of you."

There was a sudden silence. Another child? Whose was it this time? The nations all looked around at each other, trying to figure out who was the culprit this time. One person rose from their seat, their posture mirroring that of the girl's. He slowly moved forward to meet the two, bowing his head low.

"So you have brought my daughter…" he smiled. "Thank you."

The nations blinked at him. They couldn't think of where they had seen this guy before. Was he a new nation, some sort of new country?

"Um, excuse me…" Austria piped up from the back. "Not to be rude, but you are you?"

"I… I'm Canada…" Canada whispered, embarrassed that they had forgotten his name again. "And this is my daughter, Brandy Williams."

The girl smiled shyly at the crowd, moving slightly behind her father.

"Mattie?" America gasped, staring in shock at his younger brother. "You have a kid too?"

"I'm sorry for not telling anyone…" the shy nation muttered, looking down at the ground. "It… didn't seem important at the time…"

"So wait… who's this?" England asked, eyeing the woman.

"I am Matthew and Alfred's grandmother," the woman said, looking down at England with eyes like an eagle. "I am the continent of North America."

There was silence and Tsuki felt her stomach sink. Was this what Nasi-chan was talking about…?

"What?" England gasped. "Impossible! There are only nations!"

"Where do you think you came from, child?" North America snorted, her eyes challenging. "I _do_ know your mother after all…"

The British nation looked taken aback. His… _mother_? How was that even possible?

"I don't believe that we understand…" Germany said to the continent. "Please, if you would explain…"

"Very well…" the continent sighed, her eyes gaining a distant look. "As you know, everything has its beginnings, even this planet that we call home. A long time ago, when the Earth was only an infant, land began to form on the surface. As the land formed, so was a continent. Her name was Pangaea and she was my mother. As time went by, the Earth began to change, the land splitting. Due to this, she gave birth to seven children. They were, and still are, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Antarctica, Australia, and myself."

"But… how is that even possible?" Japan asked. "I have never heard of countries or continents giving birth before."

"Only females can carry children and for beings like ourselves, an irregular pregnancy like that is normal," North America explained. "Most of my siblings were born female, indicating that they would have children that would soon become the nations. Antarctica is male, therefore unable to have children of any sort. Australia was an interesting case. He was still-born, if you can call it that. He was asleep until England woke him up for the purpose of dumping his criminals on my brother's land."

Australia suddenly looked nervous, other nations looking over to stare at him.

"So… you gave birth to us?" America asked the continent.

"No," North America replied. "I gave birth to your mother, Native America who in turn gave birth to you and your brothers and sisters that represented the native tribes."

"Ah… I see…" America said, lowering his eyes. "Is she…?"

"Alive? No," the continent replied. "She died shortly after you and your twin brother Canada were born."

America looked disappointed as he looked at the ground and Matthew frowned in sympathy. The two of them had never known their mother; England and France had been the only parental figures they had.

"So is this what Nasi-chan meant?" Tsuki asked, getting to her feet. "Does she know you?"

"She became acquainted with my sister, Africa a while ago," North America answered. "Things with you and your kind are getting serious, young Tsuki. You and others like you are in great danger. If it gets any worse, we will intervene."

"I see…" Tsuki whispered, sitting down. _This is serious… _she thought. _What if someone is following us, watching us? What will we do when they find us?_

She linked her fingers and began to pray. Hopefully, everything would turn out fine and no one would end up hurt.

Hopefully…


End file.
